Mi cielo, mi cielo
by Takari95
Summary: [SORATO] Sin embargo, ella un día se cansará de esta historia. Y, yo me quedaré solo repitiendo que ella es mi cielo, mi cielo... Mi Sora


**Mi cielo, mi cielo... Mi Sora.**

 **.**

 **Me ha dado por leer Soratos estos días y casi he tenido la necesidad de escribir uno. No es mi pareja pero espero hacerlo decentemente**

 **.**

─!Taichi! ¡Taichi! – exclamó Sora mientras intentaba detener a su amigo antes de que se metiese en el campo de fútbol para su entrenamiento. El moreno se detuvo en la zona de los banquillos y dejó el material que llevaba en los brazos antes de enfrentar a su amiga.

─Dime, Sora – respondió el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

─¿Qué le pasa a Yamato últimamente? – Taichi intentó mantener la sonrisa pero Sora sabía perfectamente cuando fingía y cuando no.

─No lo sé. Tú eres su novia, deberías saberlo tú – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

─Lleva semanas sin querer hablar conmigo largo y tendido, Taichi. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que ocurre? Está raro, no quiere quedar por las tardes, al salir de clase o los fines de semana. Siempre tiene cosas que hacer y desde hace unos días hasta desconecta el móvil y es imposible hablar con él. ¿Crees que ya no quiere seguir conmigo? – Sora aflojó un poco y Taichi la miró. El chico se pasó la mano por la nuca, buscando alguna manera de eludir a Sora. Le había prometido a su otro mejor amigo que le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para solucionar todo lo que tenía entre manos pero la tarea estaba siendo más ardua de lo que pensaba. Sora no era alguien fácil de convencer y tampoco quería hacerle daño. Maldijo a Yamato en su interior.

─No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. A lo mejor solo tiene un mal día.

─Taichi, sé que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad y sabes que odio que me mientan. Dile a Yamato que si quiere que dejemos de una vez todo esto que venga a hablar conmigo. De lo contrario… – Sora dejó la frase en el aire porque tampoco quería acabarla. Se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el edificio central del instituto sintiéndose sola y bastante disgustada. Se tocó el rostro cuando sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla y se la secó con rabia con la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme. Luego, lo lamentó porque había manchado su uniforme nuevo. Pero, no pensaba llorar.

.

Taichi la vio marchar y dejó caer los hombros.

─Gracias – dijo Yamato que salió del banquillo en el que había estado sentado y desde dónde había escuchado la conversación entre Sora y Taichi.

─No sé cuánto tiempo más vas a conseguir mantenerla alejada sin que se sienta verdaderamente herida.

─Quiero que sea feliz.

─No creo que apartarla de los problemas la esté haciendo más feliz, precisamente – Yamato hundió el pie en la hierba del campo de fútbol y clavó su mirada azul oscuro en la marrón de su amigo – Pero, sabes que voy a apoyarte. Se te ve cansado.

─No tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente, ya sabes.

─Ojalá pudiera ayudarte – Yamato dejó caer una mano en el hombro de Taichi, la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo.

─Tengo que irme. Tendré el móvil apagado – Taichi asintió y fue a recoger el material que había dejado en el suelo─. Nos vemos, Taichi.

.

Mimi esperó en el patio después de las clases y le resultó extraño ver salir a Yamato de forma apresurada sin siquiera esperar a ninguno de sus amigos, mezclándose con la gente de otros cursos. Sora salió un poco después y saludó con la mano a la castaña.

─Hi! – dijo Mimi, animada - ¿A que no sabes qué? ¡He aprobado mi último examen de mates! – Sora esbozó una sonrisa pero a Mimi le di a entender que algo no iba bien.

─¿Ocurre algo, Sora?

─No, solo he tenido un día largo. Pero, me alegro mucho por ti.

─Sora, no cuela. ¿Es por Yamato?

─Puede – contestó Sora, críptica – Pero, no te preocupes.

─¿No estáis bien?

─Simplemente, no sé cómo estamos – Mimi empezó a caminar y Sora se unió a ella.

─¿Habéis discutido? – preguntó Mimi suavemente.

─No podemos discutir si no hablamos.

─Emm, Sora, me lo estás poniendo difícil – dijo Mimi hinchando las mejillas para después soltar el aire despacio.

─Lo siento, es que no sé cómo me siento al respecto. Estoy un poco confundida – susurró Sora – Hace varias semanas que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Siento que Yamato me evita, que no quiera hablar conmigo más que lo justo y… me está afectando la situación. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer?

─¿Has intentado ir a su casa? Tal vez, si habláis en un lugar más tranquilo, que no sea el instituto… Yamato suele tardar un poco en abrirse pero si estáis en un lugar en el que se siente cómodo…

─Creo que voy a robarte la idea. Y, ahora mismo – Mimi se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como Sora giraba por la siguiente esquina en dirección a casa de los Ishida.

─Y yo que quería ir a tomar algo – refunfuñó la castaña.

─Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo – la chica dio un respingo y regañó a Taichi por acercarse a ella tan sigilosamente. Sin embargo, luego, recuperada del susto, aceptó la oferta.

.

Llevaba un buen rato frente a la puerta de los Ishida sin decidirse realmente a llamar a la puerta. En dos ocasiones, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones e intentar buscar a Yamato en otro momento pero cuanto más intentaba huir de aquella situación, más dolorosa le resultaba. Echaba de menos al Yamato despreocupado y casi alegre con el que había empezado a salir y quería acercarse al Yamato hermético y distante con el que se estaba viendo obligada a lidiar. Finalmente, tocó el timbre y casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió.

Una atolondrada Natsuko con el pelo atado en un pequeño moño medio caído le abrió la puerta. Las dos se miraron extrañadas porque ninguna esperaba ver a la otra en aquel lugar pero se sonrieron.

─Hola, Sora.

─Hola, señora…

─Puedes llamarme Natusko, tranquila. ¿Venías buscando a Yamato? – la pelirroja asintió aferrando con fuerza la cartera entre los dedos – Aún no ha llegado pero si quieres, pasa.

Sora dudó unos instantes pero Natsuko insistió y la pelirroja acabó entrando en el apartamento. Natsuko pasó delante de ella en el pasillo y habló a alguien que estaba en el salón.

─Ha venido Sora – escuchó decir a Natsuko con una sonrisa.

La joven entró en la habitación y lanzó una exclamación ahogada al ver al padre de Yamato y Takeru, Hiroaki, sentado en el sofá con la pierna apoyada sobre un cojín colocado encima de la mesita baja del centro. Tenía la pierna escayolada.

─¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – Hiroaki y Natsuko se miraron uno al otro, extrañados de que la novia de su hijo no se hubiera enterado de su pequeño accidente.

─Hará una semana caí por las escaleras saliendo del trabajo y tuve mala suerte.

─No lo sabía, hubiera venido antes a verle – Sora sintió que una punzada le atravesaba el corazón. ¿Por qué Yamato no le había contado nada?

─No te preocupes, en un mes estaré recuperado.

─Hasta entonces, por lo menos, Takeru y yo nos hemos trasladado a vivir aquí – añadió Natsuko con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sora.

─Eso es genial, no lo sabía – dejó caer la cartera sobre uno de los sillones y se apoyó en el respaldo de uno de ellos. Agachó la cabeza porque no quería que los padres de Yamato vieran que le había afectado darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría en la vida de su novio. Natusko se acercó a ella lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

─¿Te apetece tomar un té conmigo en la cocina? – Sora miró a la mujer y, sin darse cuenta, asintió.

.

Yamato enterró el rostro entre las manos. Era la quinta hoja de papel que arrugaba en menos de cinco minutos. Se levantó del sofá del viejo apartamento y se acercó hacia donde estaba colocada la batería de su compañero. Tomó asiento tras ella, cogió una de las baquetas que descansaba sobre el tambor principal y golpeó con ella uno de los platillos. El apartamento que servía de local de ensayo estaba vacío en aquellos momentos porque el resto de los componentes del grupo estaban preparándose para sus exámenes finales. Iban a escuelas distintas a las de Yamato con un calendario diferente y de ahí que no pudiesen ayudar a su líder con el proyecto que, posiblemente, lanzaría su carrera musical.

.

─¿Te encuentras mejor? – Sora asintió, el sentir la taza de té caliente entre las manos la había reconfortado un poco después de todas las nuevas noticias que había recibido – Siento que todo esto te haya pillado tan de sorpresa. Para nosotros, también es un gran cambio. Especialmente, para Yamato.

─No sabía nada de todo esto.

─Está en su fase hermética, me he dado cuenta. Esta mañana ha discutido con Takeru por los cereales que quedaban así que si está raro estos días no se lo tengas en cuenta. Últimamente, con todo el trabajo para la maqueta y demás…

─¿Qué maqueta? – Natsuko miró sorprendida a la pelirroja.

─Yamato está preparando una maqueta para una discográfica – aquella noticia fue como un mazazo para Sora, ¿por qué Yamato le estaba ocultando tantas cosas? Y Taichi también, pensó.

─Lleva unas semanas en las que es muy difícil hablar con él – respondió con más dureza que la que hubiese querido imprimir en las palabras.

─Está sometido a mucha presión porque está montando él solo la maqueta. El resto de los chicos están preparando sus exámenes para la universidad y Yamato les ha hecho prometer que no pisarán el local de ensayo hasta que no terminen.

─¿Por qué no me ha contado nada? – la mujer la miró y asintió, comprensiva.

─Porque no quiere preocuparte aunque acaba consiguiendo lo contrario.

─Si me sigue apartando, va a perderme.

─¿Por qué no se lo dices? Hablar es lo mejor que podéis hacer ahora mismo.

─Me evita y hasta apaga el móvil estos días, ¿cómo voy a localizarle? – musitó Sora, angustiada. La puerta de entrada se abrió y se escuchó la voz de Takeru saludando a su padre.

─Hola, mamá. Sora, qué bien que has venido – dijo el rubio menor tras darle un beso a su madre.

─Cariño – dijo Natsuko, dirigiéndose a su hijo - ¿Podrías llevar a Sora hasta el apartamento en el que ensaya Yamato?

─Luego, Yamato querrá pegarme. Con el humor de perros que tiene estos días – refunfuñó el chico apoyándose contra la encimera.

─Dile que he sido yo quién te lo ha pedido y que ya no le diré a nadie más dónde ensaya. Sora necesita hablar con él – la pelirroja sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, estaba emocionada por conocer el lugar donde Yamato componía porque siempre se había empeñado en mantenerlo en secreto tanto para ella como para el resto de sus amigos.

─Vamos, Sora – dijo Takeru.

─Está bien – Sora apuró el último sorbo de té y se detuvo frente a Natsuko cuando ésta se levantó – Muchas gracias.

─De nada.

.

─Asegúrate de que Yamato comprende que esto ha sido idea de mi madre, ¿vale? – Sora rio al ver a Takeru tan alterado.

─No te preocupes, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre tu madre y sobre mí – él esbozó una sonrisa y le indicó un pequeño bloque de apartamentos de tres alturas – Es el apartamento de la esquina derecha, en el tercer piso.

.

Yamato escuchó el timbre de la puerta como si fuera algo terriblemente lejano, casi se había dormido recostado en el sofá. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó sin preocuparse de colocarse bien la corbata y dispuesto ahuyentar al cartero o al vendedor que le interrumpía. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando se le fue la voz.

.

Esta vez no dudó y tocó el timbre a la primera. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Yamato abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al verla allí.

.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué estaba tan guapa con el nuevo uniforme? Yamato tardó su tiempo en recobrarse de la impresión pero finalmente se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a su pelirroja. La chica cruzó el umbral y escuchó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad a sus espaldas. El apartamento estaba en penumbra y se veían instrumentos y partituras por doquier. Una gran batería en medio del salón junto a un sofá azul oscuro que parecía casi nuevo. La luz de la tarde entraba a través de una pequeña ventana en una esquina de la habitación. En la mesita baja frente al sillón había un gran número de folios hechos una bola, lápices y la guitarra de Yamato descansaba apoyada en el lado del sofá. Sora dejó la cartera en un rincón y miró a su alrededor, fascinada porque aquel lugar tenía mucho de Yamato.

─¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el extraño silencia que se había establecido entre ellos.

─He estado en tu casa. Me he enterado de muchas cosas – dijo Sora, con voz suave aunque a Yamato le sonó áspera - ¿Por qué no me habías contado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Sé que compinchaste a Taichi, no soy idiota.

─¿De qué te has enterado exactamente? - preguntó el rubio apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos.

─Uno, tu padre se ha roto una pierna. Dos, estás componiendo canciones para una maqueta que puede abrirte una puerta en el mundo de la música. Y, tres, tu madre y Takeru están viviendo de nuevo con vosotros… Creo que son cosas de peso de las que debería haberme enterado por ti – Sora lo apuntó con el dedo.

─¿Estás enfadada? – Yamato no la estaba mirando a los ojos, parecía más pequeño y más cercano.

─¿Cómo quieres que esté? – dijo Sora, con resignación.

─No quiero que estés enfadada – susurró el rubio que se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la chica. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y Sora pensó que iba a decirle algo cortante pero, para su sorpresa, Yamato tiró de ella y la estrechó contra su pecho. La pelirroja se vio atrapada entre los brazos de él, sin poder moverse.

─Yamato.

─Taichi tenía razón.

─¿Sobre qué? – inquirió ella.

─Al intentar protegerte de todo esto, del caos que es mi vida, te estaba haciendo daño – Sora intentó apartarse para mirarlo a la cara pero él la estrechó con más firmeza contra él y se lo impidió – Han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas y no estaba preparado para contártelo porque ni siquiera yo las podía entender. La maqueta está suponiendo más trabajo de lo que yo pensaba y tener otra vez en casa a mi familia junta es raro para mí. No quería arrastrarte conmigo, no quería que te preocuparas por mí. Lo siento.

─Yamato, eres idiota –Sora agarró con fuerza la camisa de él entre sus manos y alzó el rostro para colocarlo a la altura del de su chico para robarle un beso en los labios. Hacía tiempo que no lo besaba y lo echaba mucho de menos, muchísimo. Yamato cerró los ojos, anhelaba sentir a Sora a su lado de nuevo. La pelirroja empezó a caminar hacia detrás tirando de Yamato hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer. El rubio se quedó de pie mientras ella estaba sentada en el mullido sillón. Él se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó a acercarse pero Sora lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. La joven se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la chaqueta azul claro del uniforme, tirar de una de las puntas del lazo azul más oscuro y desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa.

─¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yamato con la mirada perdida en los ojos rojizos de Sora.

─Recuperar el tiempo contigo – Acto seguido, tiró de él. Yamato se colocó encima de ella.

─No pensaba que fueras tan atrevida – comentó él con una sonrisa acercando su boca al cuello de ella.

─Te echaba de menos, ¿sabes? – dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas – Quiero que confíes en mí.

─Lo haré.

─¿Me lo prometes?

─Te prometo que lo intentaré – Sora sonrió porque aunque no era una promesa directa para Yamato suponía un gran paso.

─Ven aquí – susurró, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Yamato introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Besarla y tocar su piel fue para él como una especie de momento de paz, una paz que se había negado a sí mismo al alejarla de él.

.

─Sí, mamá. No creo que llegue para cenar así que seguramente cenaré con Yamato, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, tengo llaves de casa. Pero, seguramente llegaré tarde – Sora volvió al salón donde Yamato dormía acostado en el sofá donde un rato antes habían hecho el amor. Sora lo observó con ternura y pensó en ponerse su ropa pero le gustó más la idea de ponerse la camisa de él que había acabado tirada en el suelo.

Para dejar descansar a su chico, se dedicó a pasear por el apartamento y entró en una de las habitaciones. En la pared había colgados con chinchetas muchos folios con letras de canciones escritas. La mayoría con la caligrafía de Yamato, otras con la de los demás componentes del grupo. Algunas de ellas estaban señaladas con una cruz roja y Sora supuso que eran las que estaban preparando para la maqueta. Paseó por la habitación y se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, hasta allí había un folio de Yamato a medio escribir.

Sora leyó y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

 _Mi cielo, mi cielo… Mi Sora_

 _No importa cuán frío,_

 _No importa cuán profundo,_

 _No importa cuán cabezota sea,_

 _Tampoco distante, cortante o hasta desconcertante._

 _No importa que la aparte,_

 _Que la dañe,_

 _Que la hiera,_

 _Siempre vuelvo a su lado,_

 _De una u otra manera._

 _No importa cuán descuidado,_

 _No importa cuán desordenado_

 _O cuán imbécil sea,_

 _Ella está siempre ahí, esperando a que vuelva._

 _Sin embargo, algún día se cansará de esta historia_

 _Me quedaré solo_

 _Repitiendo que ella es mi cielo,_

 _Mi cielo,_

 _Mi Sora._

Cuando Yamato despertó, Sora estaba acostada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Le dio un beso en la frente y la estrechó contra su costado.

─Ojalá supieras lo importante que eres para mí – susurró en voz baja. Algún día sacaría esa canción a la luz para que todos lo supieran pero, sobre todo, para que ella lo supiera. Sora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para evitar que Yamato se diera cuenta de que le había escuchado y que sí sabía cuán importante era para él.

* * *

 **Espero que guste, no es lo mejor que escrito pero lo necesitaba. Se agradecen las opiniones y muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
